1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing mechanism of a gut for a half rim in glasses having the half rim, and more particularly to a fixing mechanism of a gut for a half rim capable of preventing the gut from being cut off over a long period.
2. Description of the Related Art
A gut has conventionally been used for fixing a lens in glasses having a half rim. Each of the attachment parts of the half rim, to which attachment parts both the lenses are attached, is connected with the gut, and each lens positioned between each of the attachment parts of the half rim and the gut is pressed to the corresponding attachment part of the half rim by the corresponding gut to be fixed thereto. In this case, the connection between the half rim and the gut is made by making a hole at each of the ends of the attachment part into a periphery direction, and by inserting both the ends of the gut into both the holes with the ends turned therein lest the gut should shift, to fix the gut (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 10-10475).
By the conventional fixing mechanism of a gut in a half rim, a part of the gut positioned in a hole formed in the half rim is sometimes cut off to be damaged during being fixed because the part wears, and the frequency of this damage in the half rim made of a metal is higher than that of the half rim made of a resin.